This invention relates to an inductive device comprising a core of a soft-magnetic material in the form of a torus having a central hole. The core is enclosed by at least a first winding comprising a number of electrically conductive segments which are shaped approximately as a U-shaped plate having two substantially parallel end portions of unequal width and a wedge-shaped central portion, the free ends of the end portions being provided with connection members, said segments enclosing the core so that the end portions of smaller width project through the central hole and the end portions of larger width are situated on the outer side of the toroidal core. Electrical conductors are connected to the connection members, said conductors constituting the first winding in conjunction with the segments. The device may be, for example a transformer or a coil.
A device of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,733. In the known device the segments forming part of the first winding (constituting the secondary winding of a transformer) are constructed as U-shaped metal clips arranged over the core with the primary winding. The segments comprise integral pin-shaped connection members which project through plated-through holes in a printed circuit board and are soldered to the metallization. The configuration of the first winding is determined by the course of conductor tracks which are provided on the board so as to establish connections between the connection members in conformity with a predetermined pattern. The segments must be individually arranged on the board. The mechanical construction of the transformer is completed only after the segments have been soldered to the board. This method of mounting is comparatively time-consuming and expensive and it is necessary to deliver the transformer in the form of unassembled components (the core provided with the primary winding plus the segments). The user is then expected to supply the board and to complete the mounting.